From rivalry to love to?
by snoozingwithsirens
Summary: Rivalry romance between Fenris and Mage female Hawke ocurring in Act 2. Planning to include Act 3 later
1. Happiness then despair

"I enjoy following you". "Always a pleasure". "I am yours". Don't all of these imply that the speaker has some sort of feelings for you? It was late in the evening, the moon high in the sky, lighting the way for the mage who walked the lone streets of Lowtown.

The mage that had braved the Deep Roads and came back with massive fortunes called Hawke, was walking in silence, musing on one of her companions. The subject in question was not just a companion. He was Fenris. She loved the way his name rolled of her tongue, her mind

instantly remembering him kissing her against a wall in a room faintly lit with candlelight. The ex-Trevinter slave was constantly on her mind, the glowing lyrium tattoos that Isabela wouldn't stop pestering her about how far they went down, to his startling green eyes looking at her. She

shook her head to try and rid herself of those thoughts. He frustrated her so much! From all the disputes they had about mages which ended in him saying that they should be kept under constant surveillance, that they were dangerous. Meanwhile, her views were completely opposite,

believing that mages should be free, that they could control themselves. After all, she was a mage. She could control her abilities. Her magic had saved him many times, healing him, blasting the enemies surrounding him away. Even when they fought she had a tendency to focus on the

enemies attacking him, instead of the rest of her party, her other friends. Yes, she cared for him. Maybe even loved him too. She thought he might feel some attraction to her as well. All the fleeting glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking, the responses to her flirting were

positive, he even seemed to want to flirt back as well. Then it finally happened. He had been so angry. Yelling at her as he found out about the news of his sister from Hadriana, knowing that it was likely a trap. He had thrown off her sympathy, her concern for him. Hawke had understood

of course, however that didn't stop the mage from being slightly upset. She had walked home in silence, declining Ander's offer to walk her home. She didn't want to hear Ander's talking about Fenris with disdain in his voice, he really didn't agree with Fenris's views about mages. Neither

did she, but she could live with it… Opening the door to her new mansion in Hightown revealed a surprise; Fenris. He sat on the bench by her door, looking up at her as she entered the estate. She was speechless. Hawke might be able to crack a few jokes in the presence of an ogre,

maybe even a dragon, but when faced with the mysterious elf she couldn't seem to find the words. Thankfully it looked like she didn't have to talk at all. Fenris's deep voice rang out into the silent air, apologizing for his actions from before. Even before he went on to describe the torments

Hadriana had put him through she had forgiven him. As soon as she saw him she forgave him. Fenris continued to speak, about his sister, Danarius, and his life as a slave, until the conversation ended abruptly. He turned to leave, exasperated when she stated that Hadriana's death had

nothing to do with his sister, but his own desires. She looked on in despair as he slowly moved to the door, filled with longing to try to make him stay. He wouldn't want to stay with her would he? Fenris hates mages after all, and they weren't exactly friends, some would even say they

were rivals. He was barely a few feet away from her when she made up her mind. Hawke grabbed Fenris's intricately tattooed arm as she told him that he could stay. Suddenly she found herself up against the wall, held aggressively by arms that were glowing bright blue. He looked up at

her with fury in his eyes, which slowly faded to the neutral calm that was always present in his eyes when he looked at her. She hated that look; it was if he didn't care about her at all. Well, she would make him care. Hawke spun him around cornering him against the wall as she kissed

him passionately. Surprisingly he responded, an almost animalistic passion rising from him. They stumbled through the hallway, up the stairs and into her bedroom. It was a relief to see that her mother, Bodahn and Sandal weren't present on the way, her passionately kissing an elf would

take a lot of explaining…. She already heard "an elven slave? I hope you know what you're doing" enough. Those thoughts were quickly pushed out of her head at the same time her clothes were and her attention was solely focused on the wonder that is Fenris. She was finally getting

what she wanted, to be close to Fenris, to see the depth of his feelings for her. Her smile lasted the whole night at the thought of him loving her. She woke the next morning perfectly content with the world. That was until she couldn't find Fenris next to her. She found him standing by the

fireplace, looking troubled. She immediately cracked a joke to hide the panic that she was feeling. He was so serious, so troubled as he explained to her that his memory had come back, only to escape him once again. She realized with growing horror that he was going to leave her. She

really only asked him if he was leaving to hear the painful denial herself. After he had left she sat on her bed, alone. She knew it was too good to be true. It was just a fleeting wish that had come true, right? She tried to think that as the tears streamed down her face silently. It was only

worse the next day, when she saw him with a red ribbon around his wrist and her crest on his hip. She turned away to talk to Varric about something meaningless that happened at the Hanged Man last night, not even knowing what she was talking about. She was determined not to cry

again. She would not shed more tears for him. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm really sorry about not finishing this story… I just never got around to it. Although I am hoping to start writing some fan fiction again! Thank you to everyone who read my story! 3


End file.
